mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavar Johnson vs. Lolohea Mahe
The fight was Lavar Johnson's first fight after suffering a gunshot wound in an attack. The fight was Lolohea Mahe's Strikeforce debut and his first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Johnson landed a left hook jab slightly and another and another. Mahe landed an overhand right. Four thirty-five. Johnson landed a jab and ate an eyepoke and they clasped hands with Johnson accepting Mahe's apology and taking a moment. Johnson said that he could see. They continued, touching gloves. Johnson landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Johnson landed a leg kick and ate a right hand counter. Four minutes. They clinched. Mahe wanted a double. Johnson was defending. Three thirty-five. Johnson was defending still. He worked for a standing guillotine with the arm trapped. Three fifteen. Mahe had some blood on his body. Three minutes. Johnson kneed the body. Mahe landed a body shot and another. Two thirty-five. Johnson was really tightening that shot. Mahe was out with two fifteen. Johnson's arm was a bit gassed visibly. The referee wanted work. Two minutes. Mahe got a double to guard. Johnson got the butterflies in. Mahe landed a pair of rights. One thirty-five. Mahe landed a pair of body shots. Mahe passed to side control. One fifteen. Johnson regained half-guard. One minute. Mahe landed four left hands and a pair of hammerfists and three lefts. Mahe turtled Johnson up nicely. Thirty-five. Johnson stood to the clinch and kneed the body. They broke. They clinched again after Mahe barely missed a right. Mahe got a double to half-guard. The first round ended. The second round began. Johnson landed a right hand and ate a counter right himself. Johnson missed a high kick and stuffed another double. Johnson landed a jab and a leg kick and a pair of knees to the body and they clinched. Four thirty as Johnson worked for another standing guillotine. Four fifteen. Four minutes as they broke. Johnson landed a leg kick. Mahe was gassed. Johnson landed a right hand and another. He landed a jab. Three thirty-five. Johnson landed a right hand. They clinched and broke. Johnson landed ajab and a big elbow. He landed a jab and another. Three fifteen with a leg kick. He landed a left hook. He landed a right to the body. He landed a straight left. Three minutes. Mahe landed a right hand. Johnson landed a pair of jabs. They clinched. Johnson kneed the body. Mahe replied with an uppercut. Johnson kneed the chin. He went for another standing guillotine. Two thirty-five. Mahe broke with an uppercut and Johnson circled out. Two fifteen. Johnson landed a jab. Johnson landed an overhand right. Two minutes. Johnson landed a left hook and a right and an uppercut. Johnson landed a jab. Johnson landed a right hand and a body shot and a right hand and a left hook. Mahe replied with a right. Johnson landed a pair of rights and dropped Mahe and landed another right and a left and a right to the kneeling Mahe. Mauro was going nuts for whatever reason.